


Our City

by secondalto



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney feels a loss, John makes it better. A 'Tao of Rodney' tag fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our City

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://gilesbabe.livejournal.com/profile)[**gilesbabe**](http://gilesbabe.livejournal.com/)who wanted John/Rodney and turn on (either a device or each other). I gave her both. *g* Inspired by [this](http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j202/2ndalto/SGA-314-014.jpg) and [this](http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j202/2ndalto/320_30.jpg) (second one is from First Strike, but I don't think it's spoilery.)

John rolled over and discovered that he was alone, the bed still warm from where Rodney had once been. It confused him and he sat up, blinking.

"Rodney?"

He got no answer and it scared him. Mostly because Rodney _died_ and even though Carson brought him back, it's going to take John a while to get over that. He grabbed his headset and turned it to the private channel he and Rodney had set up, tapping it on.

"Rodney, where are you?"

"In the chair room," came the tinny, distant reply. "I…can you come here?"  
Rodney never asked John for anything, he just demanded. So John sat up a little more, definitely awake now.

"I'll be there in five, what's going on?"

"Just get here, John, please?"

The please got to John, it wasn't a word that he'd heard Rodney say in anything other than a sarcastic tone. He dressed in two minutes, got to the nearest transporter in another two and was at the chair room by the fifth minute. Rodney was sitting in the chair, just sitting.

"Rodney?"

"I remember the feeling, it was so…incredible. She was under my control, doing my bidding, responding to my every command. It was a rush."

Rodney was talking about the city. John knew exactly how he felt. The sheer power that ran through him every time he sat there, all controlled by the fact that he (and now Rodney and a select few) had this…gene.

"I know, buddy. Come on; let's get you back to bed."

"She won't answer me anymore," Rodney whispered dejectedly. "She's your city. She doesn't even respond to Carson nearly as well as she does to you. It's just not fair."

John's heart ached for Rodney. He'd never really talked about what he felt when he sits in the chair, but now Rodney understands it and John would give anything to give that back to him.

"Rodney...I…" he fumbled for the right thing to say.

"Don't," Rodney stated, closing his eyes in defeat. "Let's go."

He started to get out of the chair, but John moved closer and pushed him back down.

"Wait, please, I have an idea."

Rodney opened his eyes and looked at John as if to say 'Well, go on.'

John bent down and kissed Rodney, gentle at first, then more insistently. Rodney hummed in approval. John moved down to suck at the spot on Rodney's neck that never fails to turn them both on. It earned him a gasp from his lover. His hands move downward, pulling Rodney's hardening erection from his pants. Rodney lifted himself up so John can pull the clothing down and off. His shirt comes next.  
Atlantis apparently approved because the chair powered up and suddenly Rodney was half-reclined. John just grinned and divested himself of his own clothes before climbing into Rodney's lap.

"John, there's…oh god, yes…no room," Rodney groaned as their cocks rub together.

"Just watch," John replied patiently.

He managed to turn around, lifting himself up and pushing down onto Rodney. He was already stretched from their earlier round of thank-god-you're-not-dead sex.

"Oh, wow, that's…." Rodney's hands went to John's hips as he pushed slowly upward.

"Fuck, yeah," John replied as Rodney was finally all the way in.

The chair hummed around them, the blue light a familiar comfort. Then it did something new, it began to vibrate. Both men let out gasps of surprise.

"Did you know it did that?" John moaned.

"No, god, no," Rodney babbled, "Just…let's make the most of this."

John just nodded as he lifted up then pushed back down, his muscles squeezing Rodney. The vibrations echoed through both of them and as Rodney reached around to pump John's cock; they both knew this wouldn't last long. The chair pulsed and rocked and John soon cried out his climax, Rodney not far behind. When they both recovered their senses the chair has stopped vibrating, had returned to its original upright position and turned off. John pulled off of Rodney slowly and they slowly redressed each other.

"That was…."

"Yeah."

"Do we tell anyone else that it…," Rodney flapped his hands in incoherence.

"Hell no," John replied. "Besides, I don't think she'll do that for anyone else."

"Really?"

"Really, Rodney. She's **our** city."

"Oh. Cool. Can we go back to bed now?"

John just smiled and pulled Rodney out of the room.


End file.
